


Big Dick

by beautifullyheeled



Category: Sherlock (TV), Two Two One Bravo Baker Series
Genre: Disco, Dress Up, Drinking, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Frottage, Hand & Finger Kink, M/M, Military Backstory, Partner Swapping, Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-14 04:37:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifullyheeled/pseuds/beautifullyheeled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I would love to thank the most lovely AbundantlyQueer.<br/>If it were not for Two Two One Bravo Baker, I would not be writing today.</p><p>I love so many of you, one day maybe, I'll be able to give back as much enjoyment as I've received reading.</p><p>For now I just hope this AU is thanks enough Abundant.</p><p>This features Blackwood/Henn and Holmes/Watson from an AU perspective of Two Two One. I've tried to stay true to their personas within that 'verse, but if it's a little skewed, please forgive.<br/>(AbundanlyQueer said it might be better referenced within 'the seven out of seven royal marines agree' 'verse)</p><p>Summary:</p><p>Watson, Holmes, Blackwood, and Henn go out to blow off some steam after a particularly rough case. Dancing is only the beginning of many other fun activities that they share that night...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's Getting Hot in Here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [abundantlyqueer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abundantlyqueer/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Two Two One Bravo Baker](https://archiveofourown.org/works/180121) by [abundantlyqueer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abundantlyqueer/pseuds/abundantlyqueer). 



> I heard the song Big Dick by Miss Prada.
> 
> All I could do was see Blackwood/Henn and how well they would gel with Holmes/Watson for a night out.

 

 

 

I got all tricked up and came up to this thing  
Lookin' so fire hot  
A 20 out of 10  
I saw you watching me, watching you on the floor  
Hitting me up like, what you waiting for?

It's alright to say you want it  
Get inside my dirty mind  
Burns like ice the way I bring it  
Again and again and again all night

The beat just dropped and the room got sexy  
You're watching me like there's no one else around  
I know you want me like kids want candy  
So keep watching me go down and up and down...

Up N' Down ~ Britney Spears

* * *

 

 

They were in the club.

****

He had five, possibly nine shots.

****

He had drug Sherlock back out onto the floor.

****

John, at some point, would remember that it wasn’t 2009.

****

It wasn’t leave, and they weren’t in the desert heat. The heat was from the bodies packing the floor, most in costume.

****

He had worn his field dress even down to his disks.

****

It didn’t help that Henn and Blackwood were there with them tonight.

****

Bastard sluts.

****

_“I don’t need you or your brand new benz, or your bourjois friends, I don’t need love looking like diamonds...”_

****

But fuck did Sherlock look hot tonight.

****

Leaning against the bar, the detective’s eyes lighting John up like a god damned maltov. And if they didn’t need to blow off some steam after the hell the four of them had been through.

****

_“Rat-a-tat-tat, on your drum, the beat’s so fat it’s going to make me come...”_

****

John was locked onto the man that had rolled his sleeves and undone the top of his close fitted deep blue shirt, the lights flashing multi-coloured on the white pearled buttons. Rolling his fatigue hips while he turned, giving his man at the bar a show, John smiled wolfishly.

****

_“Sorry daddy, but I’m not that easy...”_

****

Blackwood came over mouthing the words jumping at the chance to join John, they caught Henn’s attention as well and were larking about as the DJ mixed and spun.

****

__“I lick the gun when I’m done cause I know revenge is sweet...”_  
_

****

Hands clutched at his hips, mercilessly digging into the rough fabric. Leaning back, he knew it was his Sherlock before his back made contact with his chest. Wrapping his hands backwards, he slid them provocatively down the detectives thighs. Soft bespoke fabric just beginning to cling from the mutual heat as he ran them back up grabbing the tight curve that were on exposition pulling slightly apart. Just enough to tease.

****

John ground himself back pulling Sherlock so that he could feel the brush of the throbbing cock that was trapped at the small of his back. Blackwood looked over at John and chose that moment to grab his other hip sandwiching him giving Henn a show. Henn made eye contact with John looking dangerously hungry. It had always been a thing between them, but it hadn’t been since this side of forever since the three men had been together. Sherlock seemed to roll with it though. He understood, he had been there.

****

_“Playing with fire gonna get you wet, How’d it feel down there on your knees?”_

****

Oh Christ, this was happening.

****

_“Til the day that I die, I promise I'm standing by, cause you know that I'm down, you know I'm down...”_

****

Sherlock brought his forehead to rest on the back of John’s neck his breath impossibly warm. John went to rest his head back towards the touch but Blackwood had other ideas and caught him in a searing kiss clutching the appropriated hip to bruising. His moan was felt through the three of them as they moved together grinding to the music.

****

“Fuck, Watson.” Blackwood stated caressing his ear pulling the shell close and holding it between his fingers. “Holmes up for this?”

****

All John could do was nod his assent.

  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[   
](../series/9215)


	2. Chapter 2

_“It’s alright to say you want it, get inside my dirty mind. Burns like ice the way I bring it. The beat just dropped and the room got sexy, you’re watching me like there’s no one else around. I know you want me like kids want candy, so keep on watching me go down n’ up n’ down...”_

Henn came closer to the three, keeping his eyes steady on Blackwood and Watson. Holmes’ head snapped back up, his fuck-all sharp eyes boring through him as Thomas peeled Blackwood and Watson from Holmes reach. He stepped into the vacated space, placing his hand firmly on Holmes hip as he allowed his eyes to roam appreciatively. The man was in what had to be sewn-into-trousers and screaming tight shirt that was rolled to his elbows. Holmes was fucking sex on wheels and the bastard knew it.

“Couldn’t stand it anymore Henn?” Holmes teased exhaling into Henn’s ear as he spoke, the scent of whiskey only pushing Thomas’ buttons even more. Holmes was a damn crime scene and needed to be catalogued right now. “What are you planning for tonight, hmm?”

“You know right well what I bloody want, Holmes, and it looks like the missus doesn’t mind...” Henn spared a look over his left shoulder calling attention to Watson and Blackwood off in their own little universe. It was to be expected though, the two of them had been through the thickest of it and were off and on for fucking years. No room for jealousy tonight it seemed and Henn was quite alright with that. “So what do you say?”

“There’s a quiet hall just down the way.” Holmes’ eyes were luminous. Quicksilver and indelible ink. “Condoms in my pocket.”

Thomas grabbed what curls he could and kissed him fiercely before pulling him from the floor. They both reached out to the pair in their own orbit, just a whisper of touch, a promise, then Holmes was pushing Henn down the darkened corridor.

_“The way you grab me, must want to get nasty... go ahead and get at me... you the hottest bitch in this place...”_

“Fuck Holmes, you don’t waste any-” Thomas couldn’t even finish his sentence. Sherlock had locked onto his throbbing cock and swallowed it down. He grunted as the curls bobbed. “Your fucking mouth... that’s... fuck that’s a good trick.”

“Anything to oblige a soldier that saved my arse...” Holmes took Thomas in his mouth down to the root swallowing luxuriously before pulling off and licking at the latex covered head and downing him once more. It was intense. He used teeth, brought that dangerous razor edge to the forefront. Holmes was on his knees. For him. The groan was guttural this time.

“Holmes.” The name was a choked prayer that tumbled for his lips. Thomas had Blackwood, but for this moment, it was only he and the young upstart that had brought so much light to Watson’s life. Saved them as well. “Yes, baby.”

_“Listen, if you got some friends rolling with you then baby that's cool, you can leave them or let them know that I got you... If you didn't know, you're the only thing that's on my mind...You're doing it on purpose, wind it and work it...”_

His hips rolled hard, as he gripped the curls tight trying to stay quiet even as Sherlock’s name tumbled from his lips. A spit slick finger found his perineum, rocked hard against in counterpoint to the spectacular mouth on his cock. Henn whined into his throat as he felt himself empty into the condom and Holmes’ fucking throat.

_“To the windows... to the walls... til sweat drops down my balls and these bitches crawl...”_

He pulled out of Holmes’ mouth and yanked him up, savaging his mouth, clasping the lithe arse hard and grinding him against his hip. “Just you wait until I can fuck that posh arse, Watson fucking you hard with his tongue... just you wait...” Thomas’ breath came heavy as he pulled off the used condom and tied it off swiftly before putting himself together as their kiss became sloppy. “Soon baby.”

 


	3. Chapter 3

_“When he put his hands on me send chills through my body but then he don't call me...and I know that he like me cause he chasing me nightly and I want him to bite me cause i know I'm gonna like it, like it, like it, like it...”_

Blackwood and Watson were tight up against one another. It was frisson, the deep seated spark finally found a time and place to conflagrate. John bit at Blackwood before leaning his body back grinding them together as his hand held the corded neck. The roll of his hips enticed the taller ex-commando-cum-detective inspector like only one other could. Dark blue eyes met near amber as John opened his mouth, letting his jaw drop after a slick swipe of the tip of his tongue. The air was electric between them.

“You sexy bastard...” George’s hand found the doctor’s hips and pulled him into the DI’s steel grip. Watson may no longer wear fatigues, but he was still just as gorgeous. The jeans he was currently wearing should be illegal. “Henn’s off for a whirl...” The smile that found his lips was wicked. “He’ll leave Holmes’ wanting you know.”

“Better for me later.” The doctor winked as he undulated close raking his body along Blackwood’s because he could here. John was so hot. It had been ages since they last been together. Years. Blackwood leaned closer still and nipped a quick slide of lips along his throat huffing a breath against it, his hands clutched tight on John’s hips.

_“Some people call it crazy well I call it healing, if you need love turn around... the helicopter if you're sick... baby... I would love to be your doctor...”_

Watson found a trace of stubble along Blackwood’s jaw as he worried a quick lovebite which would inflame Holmes. George chuckled warmly against Watson’s mouth even though it couldn’t be heard over the music. The crowd had become thick, which worked in their favor; everything felt warm and pressed and this side of perfectly fine. Fingers slanted between them, nudged between the low slung band at John’s hips, the flirtatious barely there rise of his briefs, to bare flesh. Longish blunted fingers used to pulling the trigger now hungrily skirted over the thick cock they found waiting.

“Blackwood-” John mouthed the name against his pulsepoint.

In response, Blackwood tapped his fingers along the rigid sensitive flesh as he hummed and bared his throat to the compact man in his arms.

I-V-E-G-O-T-Y-O-U

Callused fingers dug into a bicep, slipping a bit from the sheen they’d worked up. The floor was dark now except for the flashes of colour. They were in a bubble. Their own cosmos, as nebulous as it was. It was filthy hot, Watson was so fucking gorgeous like this. Blackwood locked his arm; kept his ex-captain upright as his fingers grasped and worked John in the tight space he carved out for his hand in those fucking sinful jeans.

_“Every time I close my eyes it's like everyone left but you and me... In our own little world the music is the sun...”_

Everything was in a technicolor of stop-motion.

A breath.

Hot callused hands.

A shoulder not leaned on since 2008.

“Not here.” John ground out.

Blackwood barely understood other then the taut lines of Watson’s body; stroked him until he was just on the brink.  His friend had always looked so blissed out like this, on the precipice. George slid his hand from the tight space making a show of licking his thumb before dragging Watson off the floor and deeper into the club. If it was home his ‘Captain’ wanted, George saw no reason not to oblige. All it would take was finding the two that had gone MIA then dragging the four of them back to Baker.


End file.
